The Great Sacrifice
by goldphoenix007
Summary: Its the summer after Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. During it, Harry will find many secrets about the remaining horcruxes, make difficult desicions, meet new people, and make some sacrifices. What will happen? What or who will Harry sacrifice? Read and fin


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling. Anything you don't recognize is mine.

Harry stared into the immense darkness of his small room at Number 4, Privet Drive. A small ray of light fell through the crack in the door from the hallway light. Harry looked at his alarm clock on his bedside table. It read 3:15 in the morning. Harry couldn't sleep anymore these past days. Not since Dumbledore died when Snape------_Snape_. Harry's blood boiled at the foul name.

Ever since Snape killed Dumbledore, Harry lost hope in everything. And once again, Harry led his friends into danger. As Harry dwelt on what happened at the school only a few weeks back, his scar prickled. The _scar_. The scar was to blame for all that had ever happened to Harry. If it weren't for that prophecy, Harry would have still had his parents with him. Harry though about all that had ever happened to him since he first set foot in Hogwarts. It was all because of Lord Voldemort.

Harry thought about what Dumbledore said to him before he…. died. Harry had to find those horcruxes. He had to destroy every single object that Voldemort put his life into. He didn't know how he was going to, but he must. As he pondered the thoughts, he heard a soft tap on his window. Harry turned to see Hedwig.

Hedwig?" Harry whispered into the quiet night. Harry was surprised to see Hedwig back this early from her hunt. He opened the window; a cool air breezed through, and let the snowy white owl in.

Harry saw a letter attached to Hedwig's right leg. The letter seemed awfully thick and heavy as he reached out to untie the knot. He saw his name on it, and it was from number 12, Grimmauld Place. "Oh they're actually contacting me this summer," he thought as he tore open the letter. Inside the letter, were a couple of different letters. He took one of them out to read. It was from Lupin.

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been so far? The Dursleys being okay to you? Well I am writing to inform you that we are going to come pick you up this Saturday and take you to Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer. We'll see you around 1:30 then._

Remus Lupin

Harry smiled for the first time since school ended. He was going to go see Lupin and the Weasleys, Hermione, and the rest of the Order. Harry looked into the letter; there were two more letters. Harry guessed these were from Ron and Hermione. And sure enough they were. Hr chose one of the two letters and began to read.

Dear Harry,

How have you been so far? Are you all right? What about your scar? Well I am so glad you're coming soon to Grimmauld Place. I can't wait to see you again! I hope everything is all right. I would have written to earlier but Lupin said it wasn't safe. Well I'll suppose I'll see you on Saturday.

Love,

_Hermione _

Harry smiled to himself. Hermione asked so many questions and she always got herself worried. Harry took the last letter, knowing it was Ron's and began to read that one too.

Harry,

We're coming to get you on Saturday! We can't all wait to see you! By the way Bill and Fleur are married now. Bill is feeling loads better now too. Well mum is being upset nowadays. With Dumbledore being gone and all. I still can't believe it. I always knew Snape was a useless, slimy git. Well we can talk later when you arrive.

See you then,

_Ron _

Harry's mood turned sour again when Ron mentioned Dumbledore and -----Snape. Harry heaved a sigh and put all the letters away and sat on his bed. He lay flat on his back, breathing heavily. The vivid images of the past week at Hogwarts ran through his head. His stomach lurched as he thought about it. He gave another sigh and looked at the calendar on his bedside table. In the faint light emitting from the crack in the door, he looked at the calendar with big eyes. Today was Saturday! Lupin and the members of the Order would be coming to pick him up today. He heart gave him a small dose of hope as he finally closed his eyes and had a somewhat peaceful sleep. He slept, somewhat happily, because he knew he would be able to see Ron, Lupin, and Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys and the Order tomorrow.


End file.
